Ange de Mal Foi
by AngeDeMalFoi
Summary: AU. Angsty story about a friendshipromance between the most unlikely pair of boys. One of an aristocratic and pampered. upbringing, the other of a starved and deprived childhood. How will things turn out? (if I should make it a romance, review or e-mail
1. Prologue

Ange de Mal Foi- Angel of Bad Faith

AU. Angsty story about a friendship between the most unlikely pair of boys. One of aristocratic pampered. upbringing, the other of a starved and deprived childhood. How will things turn out?

****

Disclaimer: I do not own these characters…not fair.

Draco's POV=**Bold**

Harry's POV=_Italics_

-----------------------------------------------------

"Bonjour, Mère, Père. Je suis prêt."[1] Draco Malfoy, a young blonde boy greeted his parents.

"Naturellement, fils. Nous nous étions demandés quand vous

accepteriez votre destin."[2] Lucius Malfoy, his father, responded.

Upon acceptance of his arranged marriage, boys were expected to come forth to their parents and say, in fluent French, "Mother, Father. I am ready." Or something to that extent.

Draco did not know just what his parents had in mind.

"Son, we have decided a different fate for you." Draco gasped. "You get to choose your own 'jeune mariée'[3]. Yes, I know this is unheard of, but we want you to be happy." Draco smiled.

"We knew you expected to be wed to that awful Parkinson girl, but she...is no longer suitable, she went off and got herself...enceinte[4]…by Goyle, no less."

"Father, honestly, I am not surprised...but..."

"Hush, boy, I'm not finished. When you return to Hogwarts in the fall, you will begin your search for a bride. When you return next summer, we expect to see one."

"Oh, Mère, Père, you have no idea how happy this makes me!"

Across town, yes they were in London, a raven haired boy furiously scrubbed the floor panels of his aunt and uncle's dingy kitchen.

"Get off your lazy arse and get me a soda, orphan boy!" His "little" cousin Dudley, who nearly tripled him in size, had decided to use him as a servant again.

"I have to scrub the floors." The brunette said bluntly.

"Well now you have to get me a soda," Dudley said, and promptly shoved him

"POTTER!!" A bigger, fatter, version of Dudley appeared, if that was even possible, "how long does it take you to scrub a bloody floor tile?"

"But...Dudley...Ow...Stop..Uncle Vernon....o c'mon...that's not..." SLAM. Harry Potter was back in the cupboard under the stairs. "Bloody fat arse should clean the damned kitchen himself."

Harry Potter's parents died when he was very young...the died protecting him. Some crazed madman had been put in jail, and the only witnesses were Lily and James Potter, Harry's parents.

Somehow, that freak got out, and decided to get revenge. He went berserk and shot James, killing him instantly. He then turned to Harry. Lily saw, and rushed in front of him. She died too. The only one left was little Harry Potter. He got shot too..right above the heart. Miraculously, he didn't die. He was only left with a curious scar in the shape of a star and a distant memory. The thought made him shiver.

The next thing he knew, he was living with the Dursley's. They made him sick. He couldn't wait until he got to go back to Hogwarts. It was a school for the arts. Lily and James had attended, and they set up for Harry to go, once he turned of age. Harry was now 15, and had been going to Hogwarts for 4 years. In only a few, short weeks, he would be home, what he truly thought of as home.

"Draco! Mon petit Dragon!" His mother called to him

"Yes, mum?" Draco answered, rolling his eyes.

"Grab your things, its almost time to go off to Diagon Alley, time for _'schoooool supplieeesss'." _She practically sang the last bit. Narcissa Malfoy always got a tad bit giddy when it came to shopping.

"Typical woman," Draco thought, "always going on about shopping."

"Hold on, go pack the car while I get a few things." Narcissa squealed as she ran up the stairs.

"Honestly, that woman…she acts more childish than I do." Draco said to himself.

"Well of course, but, you _do_ remember our talk, right, Dragon?" Lucius had met him at the car.

"Of course father! I am so gracious that I may pick my own bride." Draco almost squeaked with nervousness.

"Just making sure you remembered. Have fun at school, and don't forget to write me with how the wife hunt is coming."

"Of course, Father." Draco bowed as he heard his mother's voice.

"Mon petit dragon!!! We must go!! Diagon Alley awaits!!!" Narcissa swept down the stairs , clutching her purse, as if she dropped it, her heart would stop.

"Yes, Mother." Draco gave his father a smirk before disappearing into the car.

Lucius just smiled and nodded knowingly.

"Uncle Vernon…I have to go get supplies…Um…yea…" Harry said, biting his lip, and finding the floor rather interesting.

"…Well get in the bloody car, you sniveling twit." Vernon said, coldly.

"Ye-yessir." Harry fumbled his way to the car.

They soon arrived at the bustling alleyway of shops.

"Well. Get out. Go do whatever it is that you do." Vernon spat, and drove away

Harry sighed, and then looked around for anyone he knew. He recognized a face, and instantly groaned. Malfoy. And, bloody hell, it looked like he was coming towards him.

Draco had been dragged to every shop in the whole lot in the span of just a morning by his deranged mother. He was so tired of her girlish fun in shopping, that any familiar face would be welcomed. Draco looked around, just to see if he knew anyone, when his eyes caught a familiar clump of unruly dark hair. "It may be Potter, but it's better than another hour of this." He looked over to his mother, who was currently purring over a sweater. He wanted to gag. Mustering up his courage, he walked over to where Harry was standing, noticing the horrified expression on his face. "Potter, I'm not going to bite you know…" Then added as an afterthought, "unless you provoke me…" He grinned.

"Malfoy." Harry spat the word out as if it was a rotting flobberworm in his mouth.

"Well, Potter, nice to know you haven't lost your bite, either." Draco said with a smirk.

"Uh…what…what do you want?" Harry asked, shifting nervously.

"Why do I have to want anything?" Draco purred. Harry turned red, and turned away as Draco noticed his reaction. "Oh come off it Potter, you know you want it…" Draco growled, suggestively.

"Want…uh…want what?" Harry almost choked on his words.

"Get your mind out of the gutter, you dirty little boy…unless…that is what you want…" Draco batted his eyes.

"Ugh, Malfoy, shove off it." Harry tried to say, disdainfully, but his eyes gave it all away.

"Of course, Potter…of course…" Draco drawled as he walked away.

Harry felt oddly warm and uncomfortable after their little encounter.

--------------------------------------

So, what did you think of my first shot at Harry Potter Fan Fiction?

[1] Hello, Mother, Father, I am ready

[2] Of course, son. We had wondered when you would be ready to accept your fate.

[3] Bride

[4] Pregnant


	2. Harry Sees His Friends, The Ferret Gives...

_"Harry!!" At the sound of his name, Harry turned and saw 5 red heads. "How ya been, mate?"_

_"Ron! You won't believe what just happened." Harry filled his best friend in on the encounter with Draco Malfoy._

_"Eh, is that slimy git giving you trouble again?" Ron asked, cocking his fists_

_"Well, that's the thing," Harry pulled Ron away from his family, "it wasn't like he was trying to get me mad…he kinda…" But Harry was cut off._

_"Ron! Harry!" A girl with bushy brown hair came running up to them._

_"Hermione!" The two said in unison._

_Almost grateful for the interruption of his story, Harry changed the subject._

_"So, Hermione, how was your summer?"_

_"Oh, I just finished a few books," Hermione pulled out huge novels._

_"Eh…" Just looking at books that big made Ron queasy. "Oh yea, Harry, weren't you telling me about your encounter with the ferret?"_

_Harry inwardly groaned, "Uh, yea, he just…"_

_"Potter!" Harry was tired of all the interruptions, especially this time._

_"…Malfoy…" Harry felt weak._

_Draco got closer to Harry, and put his lips to his ear. "Did you miss me?" he drawled._

_Harry blushed and shoved him away. "Shut up."_

_"But Harry, don't you remember-" Harry placed his hand over Draco's mouth and pulled him away._

_"I'll be right back," He said to his two gaping friends._

_Harry led Draco into a secret alleyway before removing his hand from his mouth._

_"What the hell do you want??!?!?!" Harry all but screamed at him._

_"I thought we went over this. Why do I have to want anything?" Draco placed a slim finger on Harry's chest and leaned in towards his ear, "Now, what do you want?"_

_Harry shivered and blushed. "I want you…" Harry began, playing along, "To get your mouth away from my ear." Draco nipped Harry's ear, and stepped back, surprised. "Why are you doing all of this?"_

_"To be quite honest…I don't know." Draco said, and, without Harry noticing, slipped a package inside Harry's pocket. "See you at Hogwarts, Harry darling." Draco said with a coy smile and a little wave._

_"What a loon." Harry thought. Harry slowly walked back to his friends, going over the encounter with Draco._

_"Eh, Harry…" Ron began, "We saw Malfoy, that slimy ferret, walking away with a weird grin on his face. What did he saw to you?"_

_"Oh…nothing…"_

_"Harry, what's that in your pocket?" Hermione asked._

_"What?" Harry looked down and saw a small lump in his pocket. "I dunno…guess I should find out…" Harry turned away and took out the small package, as he unwrapped it he gasped, it was a--_

_-------------------------------------------------------_

MWAHAHAAAAAA….CLIFFIE!!! Hehe.

Sorry it was so short, just hadta get it out of the way!


	3. Draco Asks For Help

My plot bunnies are starving…AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!!! Why haven't yall reviewed? My poor lil bunnies are starving…wahhh. Even though you guys are awful readers, I'm gonna be nice and write more.

"Harry, what's that in your pocket?" Hermione asked.

"What?" Harry looked down and saw a small lump in his pocket. "I dunno…guess I should find out…" Harry turned away and took out the small package, as he unwrapped it he gasped, it was a--

"Mother! Mother where are-" Draco gasped, two men were grabbing his mother and dragging her into a dark alleyway. Even though the glimpse was brief, he recognized the men as some of his father's associates. Draco edged closer to the alley, hoping to catch a part of the conversation.

"Tell your husband that unless he pays up, a lot worse than this will happen to you…" and as an afterthought, "and your pretty boy son." Draco moved out of the way and hid as the two men stomped out of the alley.

"Mother, are you all right?" He said, walking towards her. Narcissa was covered in blood and bruises and her skirt and underwear were torn off and thrown to the side. "Oh Mother…" Draco began, but his mother cut him off.

"Draco…call….your father…" She said before passing out.

There was no payphone nearby, and Draco's cell phone had no signal. His only choice was to run to Potter and his friends. He hoped they wouldn't care that she was a Malfoy, and just help a woman in need of serious help. "Mother, stay here, I'll be right back." Draco ran off to find Potter and his friends.

"Harry, what is it? What's in that box?" Ron couldn't wait.

"Ron…it's a-" But Harry was cut off, once again. He was really getting sick of that.  
"POTTER!!!" Draco Malfoy ran up to them, pure fear in his eyes. "Potter, you gotta help me, please, Harry, help me…" Draco babbled incoherently.

"Woah, hold up Malfoy. Firstly, did you just call me Harry?" Draco nodded. "Right, well, why do I have to help you?"

"My mother…she's hurt…father's associates…threatened to hurt her…me…" Draco collapsed in a sobbing heap "please, Harry, help me…"

"Harry, are you really going to believe this slimy git?" Ron asked, surprised.

"Ron, look at him…he's pathetic, Harry has to help." Hermione said, glaring at Ron.

"Mal- err- Draco, where's your mother?" Harry asked.

'I can't believe Potter's helping me.' Draco thought as he led them to the dark alleyway. He thought for sure that the Weasel would convince Har-Pot-Harry not to help. Upon arrival, The Golden Trio all gasped. He surmised that they hadn't really believed him.

"Mother, it's all right, I couldn't get Father, so I brought…some one else, instead." Draco hesitated and continued. "It's Harry Potter…"

"Draco…" Harry's eyed widened with shock. Narcissa Malfoy was laying, bleeding and violated, on the dirty ground of the alley. It hurt him to see someone, even the mother of his enemy, in such pain. Now he realized why Draco pleaded so badly. Harry almost cried.

"Harry, are you crying?" Draco asked.

"Err, no." Harry dragged his hand across his face, wiping away tears. "Draco, help me get your mother up." Harry and Draco carried Narcissa to the nearest shop. Ron and Hermione followed close behind.

"She's badly hurt…please help." Draco said with a puppy dog face. 'Wow, he looks really cute like that' Harry mentally slapped himself. How could he call Draco cute? Just because he helped save Draco's mother is no reason to crush on him.

Draco, Harry, Ron, and Hermione sat outside the door to Narcissa's hospital room. Harry looked really worried. 'Harry looks really cute when he's worried' Draco thought. Realized what just crossed his mind, his eyes widened.

"Hey Draco, everything alright?" Harry asked, noticing his shock.

"Eh…yea…" Draco got lost in his thoughts again while watching Harry. 'He's running his hands through his hair…that's hot' Draco's eyes widened again, but Harry didn't notice.

Harry was really bored. Really, really bored. He suddenly remembered the package in his pocket. He took it out and looked long and hard at it. It was a small silver snake with emerald eyes that hissed when you stroked it. He wondered why Draco had spent so much money on an impromptu present for him. He stroked the snaked and listened to it hiss.The his sounded rather like the name 'Tristan'. "Tristan" he mouthed. The snake's name was now Tristan. He looked over at Draco and smiled, as if to thank him for Tristan.

Draco watched Harry play with the miniature dragon he bought him. 'I think he likes it' He thought. 'At least…I hope he likes it…' Draco looked up and saw Harry smiling at him. He grinned back. 'He definitely likes it'

Ron was watching the entire interaction and scowled. It was disgusting to see Malfoy staring at Harry like that.

Harry turned away from 'Tristan' long enough to see a scowl on Ron's face, directed in Draco's direction. "Hey Ron…you ok?" Ron slowly nodded, and stared down at the floor. Harry wondered what was wrong with him. He knew that Ron didn't exactly 'like' Draco, but his mother was hurt, the least he could do was be civil. Harry looked over to Hermione, and wasn't surprised to see her reading a book. What surprised him was that the book was titled, "Divination Through the Ages." Hermione thought Divination was a load of crap. Harry slowly walked behind Hermione, and saw that she was reading, not the book, but a note from someone. Not wanting to earn her distrust, Harry made his way back to his seat, only to find that Draco was sitting in the chair next to his. Draco held out his fist and slowly opened it. Harry saw a small golden lion with rubies for eyes. Draco stroked it and it roared. Harry laughed. He quickly stopped and looked at Draco. "Why did you buy me this?" He asked, pointing to Tristan.

"I…" Draco never finished because he pressed his mouth to Harry's. Harry opened his eyes wide with shock, but didn't pull away. Hermione was too engrossed in her letter, and Ron in the floor, to even notice. Draco's hand moved up to Harry's cheek, and only then, Harry realized what was really happening. Harry pulled away, touching his lips. "Draco…"

"Harry, I'm really sorry…I didn't mean to-" He was cut off by Harry kissing him again. Ron finally looked up, eyes wide with shock, and yelled, "MALFOY, GET YOUR SLIMY LIPS OFF OF HIM!!" Ron stalked over, fists cocked. "Woah, Ron, calm down…"

"Harry, how can you let this ferret kiss you?" Ron's eves we're on fire.

"Ron, look, look at this." Harry showed him Tristan. "Draco bought this for me. Look at that…" Harry pointed to the lion in Draco's hand. "Do you really think he would buy himself a lion, in Griffindor colors no less, if he was all bad?"

"But Harry…"

"But nothing, Ron. Go over there and sit until the doctor tells us how Mrs. Malfoy is doing."

"Fine…" Ron said, but not before glaring at Draco.

Draco didn't know what to say. Harry had just defended him, and against his best friend. Just then, the doctor walked out, clipboard in hand.

"Mister Malfoy, I have good news and bad news about your mother…" Draco braced himself. Harry placed a reassuring hand on his shoulder, kissed him on the cheek, and said he'd be right back.

"No, Harry…I need you right here when he tells me…I'm scared."

Hmm…Now, if you feed my poor Plot Bunnies, I'll make sure Narcissa recovers and is basically ok…but if you starve my bunnies…MWAHAHAAAAA….


	4. No News IsBad News

Since you all decided not to review…hehehe

**"The good news is that…" the doctor sighed, "I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, there's no good news, your mother…she…she's dead."**

**Draco**** couldn't breathe.**

**"No…" Draco slowly got up from his chair, "No…NoNONONONONONOOO!!!" He ran out of the waiting room.**

**"Draco!" Harry called after him.**

**Draco**** heard Harry, but he didn't care anymore. His mother was dead…all because of…of…his father. **

_Harry looked helplessly down the hall Draco had just run down._

_"Harry…" Hermione said softly, "Don't worry about-"_

_"DON'T WORRY???? Hermione, his mother just died, and now he's out there all alone. Why the fucking hell are you telling me not to worry?? Of course, you couldn't understand having your mother die and not be able to do anything about it." Harry had a demented smirk on his face._

_"C'mon Harry, don't talk to her like that, it's not her fault, she was just trying to help."_

_"Oh bugger off. You don't understand either. I'm going out to find him, you can come if you want to…but I don't suggest you do." There was fire in his eyes._

_Harry stalked out of the hospital, teeth bared and fists cocked._

_"Oh Harry, what have you gotten yourself into?" Hermione muttered._

**As soon as Draco got outside the building, he collapsed into a quaking mess. **

**'I can't…I can't...I couldn't…He'll get hurt...' **

**People were staring at him, but he didn't care. He looked up and saw familiar emerald eyes.**

**'No, I have to get away from him' Draco stood, and ran.**

_Harry finally found Draco, but he ran as soon as Harry spotted him._

_"Why is he running?" Harry asked out loud._

_There were too many people around, and he soon lost sight of the blonde boy. Harry cursed himself, he couldn't even help one person…one person who truly needed his help._

Ok, I know this is short, but it's only an important filler until they get to Hogwarts, School of the Fine Arts (lol)


	5. My Angel of Bad Faith

Ok, I'm skipping ahead to the train ride, so assume that everyone, even Draco, has their school supplies and all that.

_Harry sat by himself in a compartment. After the little fight with Ron and Hermione, he just couldn't talk to them. Harry sighed, this wasn't a good way to start the year. Before he could get lost in his thoughts, he heard a familiar drawling voice._

_"Get out of my bloody way. Honestly, I can't believe they let half of these untalented fools into Hogwarts. Eh, here's an empty comp-" The voice belonged to none other than Draco Malfoy. His eyes widened as Harry came into view. Harry nearly burst with happiness. So Draco was alright… Maybe there was hope after all. Harry got up to kiss Draco but…_

**" What**** the bloody hell are you doing, _Potter_? Trying to molest me now?" Draco didn't want to say it, but he had to, to keep Harry safe. **

**Draco**** sat down, opposite from Harry, and opened a book.**

_Harry wanted to cry. Why was Draco being so awful to him? After all that had happened… Harry looked over at his Draco…no, not _his_ Draco…and felt an awful pang of hurt. 'He looks like an angel, my angel, my angel of bad faith.' At that moment, Draco looked at Harry with pain in his eyes, but Harry didn't notice. Instead, he was digging around in his bag for something._

**Draco**** watched Harry rummage around in his bag. He felt even worse as he realized what it was. It was the snake he had given Harry over the summer. Harry finally looked up. "I'm sorry." Draco mouthed.**

**Harry looked shocked, but then glared at him and stalked out of the compartment. Draco was crushed. He then did something he had only done one other time in the past 13 years of his life…Draco cried. **

_Harry punched the wall of the train. How could Dra-Malfoy_ _be so heartless, and then expect an "I'm sorry" to fix everything? Oh no, this was going to take a lot more to fix. Harry then did the only thing that made sense to do, he slumped to the floor and cried._

Yes, how sad. But my bunnies are starved and crying so…yea…Haha!


End file.
